1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, an LCD apparatus and a method of driving the LCD apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus typically includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates to display images using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as anisotropic refractive index, anisotropic dielectric constant, and the like. When electric fields are applied to the liquid crystal layer, an arrangement of the liquid crystal layer is altered to control optical transmittance through the liquid crystal layer such that an image is displayed.
The LCD apparatus includes a plurality of switching elements and a plurality of signal lines. The switching elements are respectively connected to pixel electrodes formed in a matrix shape. The signal lines include a plurality of gate lines for respectively activating the switching elements and a plurality of data lines for applying a voltage to the pixel electrode. Conventionally, the number of gate lines is equal to the number of the pixel electrodes arranged in a vertical direction, and the number of data lines is equal to that of the pixel electrodes arranged in a horizontal direction. Recently, research for decreasing the number of wirings in an LCD apparatus has been ongoing. For example, a structure in which the number of data lines is decreased to half has been developed. That is, an LCD apparatus has been developed, in which the number of data lines is half in comparison with a conventional LCD apparatus and the number of gate lines is twice as many as a conventional LCD apparatus.
Moreover, an LCD apparatus having a touch panel has been used in various fields to input a request of the user by having an icon displayed on a screen of the LCD apparatus. The touch panel detects a contact position of a finger or an object, and provides information corresponding to the contact position as an input signal to drive the LCD apparatus. The LCD apparatus having the touch panel does not require an additional input apparatus such as a key pad. As such, the LCD apparatus having the touch panel has been widely used as a portable electric apparatus.
In the LCD apparatus having the touch panel, the thickness and size thereof have increased. Thus, research for integrally forming the touch panel on the LCD apparatus has been ongoing. However, when the touch panel is integrally formed on the LCD apparatus, a plurality of sensing lines is formed, such that the aperture ratio thereof is decreased and light transmittance is decreased.